kissing leson
by akira kagami
Summary: -eres un cabeza hueca!-dijo exasperado -¡Oh vamos!- Narumi dijo infantilmente, doblando sus brazos. -¡Es sólo un beso! Estás actuando como si yo te estuviera pidiendo que te arranques ojos y se los des a los perros. aki con una traduccion XD RxR


_Hola perdón por no subir nada este mini fic no es mío es una traducción del ingles bueno el de xxxholic me salió raro pero este lo hare mejor _

_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni el fic_

_Es de __**Snow sparkle**__tengo el permiso para traducir este fic_

_________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 1

-¡Eres un cabeza hueca!-

Narumi deslizo ligeramente su palma por su barbilla escuchando de nuevo cada palabra acompañado de gritos, pero parece que su alumno no se dio cuenta de la expresión maliciosa en su rostro. Poco a poco, Narumi simplemente le sonrió plácidamente a su enojado estudiante. -¿Tú crees? mmm... yo pensaba que era un genio. -

Natsume apretó sus puños, y con un tic muy notario en su ojo derecho. -¿Esta es tu brillante idea para jugarme una broma Narumi?- Natsume murmuraba, apenas comprensible, ya que hablaba entre dientes ya apretados.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Narumi se en chasco. Era lo único que delataba a Narumi cuando tenía planeando algo sospechoso en especial alrededor de Natsume. -Eso es Narumi-_sensei_, Natsume-kun. Muchas gracias- Narumi lo dijo en un tono desagradable para Natsume

-Y eso es Natsume Hyuuga como deberías tratarme- Natsume lo mira con cara de pocos amigos- Natsume replicó como era de esperarse, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano de no golpear la enorme sonrisa de su maestro. Solo el cielo sabía por qué Narumi parecía más escalofriante de lo normal.

Narumi fingió estar herido, agarrando el pecho de manera dramática. – Me lastimas, Natsume-kun! ¡Después de todos estos años todavía me tratas con indiferencia! -

Natsume arto de rodeos dijo. -Ya basta sombrío. No tengo tiempo para los sentimientos. -

-¡Por supuesto!- Narumi declaro pero de repente saco un libro de cuero negro al abrirlo corrió sus dedos a través de una determinada página. -Hyuuga... Hyuuga... Hyuuga... ¡Ajá! -Narumi miro brevemente a su estudiante. -Tu tienes doce ausencias, te faltan cinco pruebas, cuatro seatworks, un proyecto-y wow, no has pasado ni una cesión- Él sonrió cerrando su libro. Se inclinó sobre su palma, viendo la expresión inmutable de su estudiante. -Muy impresionante.-

-Gracias-. Natsume dice sarcástico achicando sus ojos

Narumi rio por lo bajo. -¿Así que ahora puedes ver la razón por la que he citado aquí? Aunque los resultados de tus pruebas son impresionantes, me temo que no puedes abarcar otros aspectos tales como actividades de grupo y recitación. Tú sabes la política de la escuela. Tú no puedes pasar año si no tienes una calificación concreta y la única salida es la que he sugerido.-

-De ninguna manera.-

-¡Oh vamos!- Narumi dijo infantilmente, doblando sus brazos. -¡Es sólo un beso! Estás actuando como si yo te estuviera pidiendo que te arranques ojos y se los des a los perros.

Natsume tanteaba la situación cual sería peor después de unos minutos se encogió de hombros y dijo –Sería lo mismo-

Narumi no sabía si reír o "asustarse". Es difícil hablar de un estudiante con un retorcido sentido del humor para hacer algo que quería. -No seas tan sombrío. Tal vez es un trabajo duro, pero puedo hacer que alguien te ayude.-

-Olvídalo-. Dijo herméticamente y se negó ya exasperado hiso su manera común de salir de la sala de profesores (**NT: estoy segura que ya saben que Natsume siempre sale por la ventana como el primer capítulo solo que con ayuda de ruka) **agitando una mano (**como los militares XD) **en señal de adiós.

"ohh... Rayos... "Narumi dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Natsume oyera. –Yo estaba pensando que _"esa_ _persona_" seria Mikan-chan...-Narumi deliberadamente se cayó, dejando que la imaginación de Natsume hacer todo el 'trabajo sucio'.

Desconcertado al no creer ni confiar en sus oídos y por supuesto en Narumi, Natsume giro su cabeza hacia atrás y miro con impaciencia en su maestro. -Dilo-.

Narumi resistió el impulso de decir algo muy dramático. -¿¡Oh ahora de repente te interesa!?- Él balanceó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Un poco molesto un gruñido que escapó de la garganta Natsume fue más que suficiente para Narumi para hacer que aquel niño comiera de la palma de la mano. Narumi nunca desperdiciaba una sola oportunidad de jugar un poco con sus pobres estudiantes. Sólo un tonto pasar a esta oportunidad.

A veces, uno tiene que preguntarse si es realmente Narumi estaba del lado de los protagonistas.

-Tentador, ¿no?-

--

--

Cómo aprender a besar- Natsume no podía sacarse de la cabeza esas cuatro palabras, apretaba sus cabello con desesperación. Maldito Narumi y toda su locura. Mejor aún, el era un maldito por ser el tonto que era.

¿Por qué aceptar este trabajo degradante sólo porque Narumi utilizo a Mikan como cebo?

Es completamente estúpido de su parte por creer y esperar que él y Mikan hubieran tenido algunos preciosos momentos juntos. Solo.

Ellos no se han hablando durante más de una semana ahora sólo porque había una lucha por el primer admirador Mikan, sea cual sea-su-nombre.

La niña era tan ingenuamente halagada y hasta por haber introducido su primer admirador, que entró en la luz. Por supuesto, cuando oyó esto, asusto a su admirador y le dijo a ella que no fuera demasiado ingenua y confiada. Represalias en la forma en que sería difícil para ella encontrar a otro hombre que se enamorara de ella y luego él lo golpea de nuevo… ella no podrá encontrar nunca un hombre como él.

Fui el primero... y no Ruka.

Ella se sorprendió al principio. Es una sutil confesión que ella no entendió (**NT a veces Mikan es muy ingenua… no se pero a veces desespera un poco jeje)**, solo entendió la parte que puso con arrogancia, como si fuera el mejor hombre en la tierra. Ella hervía y prácticamente por asalto su forma de salir de donde estaban.

Así que ahora, entiende a Narumi y porque uso a Mikan como cebo, él se espera que trabajen juntos y empezar a resolver las cosas sobre el artículo y ellos. Pero cuando llegó antes que la noche, se sorprendió al verla con un paginado un artículo que escribió sobre la forma de cómo besar. Ella le dijo que había terminado y todo lo que necesita es la revisión. Eso fue todo. Y aunque ella le dijo que estaría en su habitación en el caso de que necesitaba algo, fue para evitar el contacto visual directo-o de cualquier contacto.

Ya había terminado la redacción de su obra-o más bien de Mikan. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era revisar, la gramática y corrector ortográfico y toda la estúpida cosa, al menos, hacer que encaje con su carácter y de conservar su reputación o sufriría la condenación eterna. Su reputación se había herido lo suficiente, muchas gracias.

Un lenta, astuta y maligna sonrisa empañado sus rasgos ya que tenía algo mente. Narumi quería un artículo sobre ¿Cómo Besar? Por su parte bien, sólo lo haría a su manera.

_HOLA era un oneshot pero como era muy largo decidí partirlo en dos no e tenido mucho tiempo es por eso que se me hiso muy pesada esta traducción además debo otra de Gakuen alice también no se preocupen la terminare bay_


End file.
